Kagome's new find
by meshadfox
Summary: Inuyasha has finally pushed Kagome to her limit and has left the group to find the shards on her own with out the rest of the group.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But it would be a great thought don't you agree?

Chapter 1:

*Splash* As the young girl hits the water after falling from a cliff, trying to fight the current but it was no use she kept getting pulled under. She tries to scream for help every time her head surfaces from the water but it is seeming to be useless, and she goes under for the last time as the girl goes down the raging river. The river started to slow down and she floats on unconscious in the water.

~In the Woods~

Kagome stomps off into the forest mumbling and cursing under her breath. "Inuyasha just had to go and piss me off yet again." Before she left camp she gave him the biggest SIT he would have had all year. 'All because he had the be a big conceded basterd and thinks he can control me.' She thought as she went to get some water from the river.

*~Flashback~*

"Kagome watch out." Inuyasha screamed as the Bear youkai charged her screaming for the jewel shards hanging around her neck. Inuyasha had just bearly got to her in time to save her for the youkai as it swiped it claws her way.

"Kagome I told you to stay at the camp and not follow me." Inuyasha screamed obviously flustered with the girl before him.

"Well I'm sorry, I would have stayed at camp if I hadn't thought you were coming to see your stupid dead whore." Kagome rage glaring at the ever present Inuyasha.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT KIKYOU LIKE THAT SHE IS MORE THEN YOU WILL EVER BE." Inuyasha sheathed with anger penetrating every word. While saying this he slayed the youkai hoping to calm his rage. Kagome not being able to look at his face anymore walks back to camp doing everything in her power to ignore him, which only ended with and even more pissed off Inu following her like a good puppy would a cruel master.

They final get back to camp and Inuyasha has had quite enough of her ignoring him so he grasps her arm and spins her around to face him. "Kagome listen to me you are suppose to do what I tell you when I tell you that's how a good Bitch acts." Inuyasha demanded.

"How dare you even call me a bitch, especially your, because I don't belong to you or anyone for that matter. You narcissistic basterd." Kagome raged. "SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT."

~End Flashback~

She finally got to the river and started to fill the canteens with water then she saw a young girl float by. With the little girl clinging to the rock kagome jumped in after the girl "I don't want to wait for Inuyasha's dumbass to help save the little girl and lecture me about how weak humans are" she said to herself while swimming towards the little girl. Kagome just barely reached the girl in time to save her from slipping from the rock and swept away with the current. Kagome didn't have enough time to grip the rock because the weight of the girl and the pull of the current. Kagome not able to hold the rock got swept away with the current with the little girl still in her arms and floated down the river till it slowed to a point where she could safely swim to shore.

Baffled at how she got into this mess in the first place Kagome checked the girl to see if she was still breathing. Kagome almost screamed when she noticed the young girl was barely breathing, but then slowly trying not to panic she remembered that she learned CPR in health education class. After a few moments of intense CPR the girl started to cough up the majority of the water in her lungs she slowly started breathing regularly again. As the young girl took in her surrounding she finally noticed the girl who had saved her. Not knowing what to say to the older girl she sat there quietly waiting for the other girl to speak first.

Kagome looked at the girl then started talking, "I'm going to go get some wood to start a fire to get us warm I want you to stay here until I come back ok?" She said. The young girl only nodded to show that she understood.

'Why is this girl helping me isn't she afraid of me?' the little girl thought to herself while kagome was away. 'I don't get it I thought all humans were afraid of demons.' sighed but pushed the thought from her mind as she shivered from the light chill in the air and her wet hair and clothes. "How long dose it take to get wood for a fire?" The young girl said to no one in particular. Just then Kagome came back to the girl carrying a large amount of wood. *Clack Clack Thump* "that was a little more weight then I thought I could handle" Kagome said with a smile know that the little was moving around little. The young girl looked at kagome like she didn't understand. It was starting to get dark so kagome got to work on starting the fire so that they could keep warm an this cold night. Kagome took off her clothes leaving her only in her undergarments, "Will you take off your clothes?" Kagome asked the young girl. The little girl looked at kagome like she was insane. Kagome saw that look and shook her head vigorously trying to explain why she should take off her clothes. "NO, no, no, no, no. Not like that Its so we can hang them to dry and not get sick from wearing soaking wet clothes." Kagome reasoned with her.

Finally under standing the young girl gave kagome her clothes. Kagome noticed that her clothes were that of a cured deer hide she hung it with her black tang top and jeans and a branch next to the fire to dry. She then sat down next to the fire to keep warm. Both the girls stomachs growled indicating that they where very hungry. "Damn. I wish I had my backpack with me" Kagome cursed her luck at not having her bag with her. " I guess I should get us something to eat if we don't want to hear our stomachs growl at us all night." The girl said soft and sweetly to kagome. "I guess your right But do you know how to hunt cause I don't plus I left all my stuff with my friends and the only weapon I have with me is a pocket knife my brother gave to me on my eight-tenth b-day" Kagome said.

AN- Sorry for the cliffy but I can't type anymore and I don't want to right now either another page will be up soon in a couple of days or so.

P.S. This is a story by my friend Courtney she is having me type it up and post it for her because she doesn't have the Internet yet and might not for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will they belong to their original creator.

AN- No Offense to any kikyou fans but there will be a lot of bashing towards kikyou in later chapters.

Kagome's New Find Pt.2

Chapter 2

"The only thing I can hunt are rabbit and fish I know it's not much but it will fill us up until morning comes." The young girl said softly to kagome.

"I could make us some bedding from some of the moss and leaves to sleep on so we don't sleep on the bare ground." Kagome offered. The young girl nodded and both girls went off to do their separate tasks. By the time kagome had finished making their beds the girl had retuned with two rabbits and some fish. "Can I borrow your knife?" The girl asked kagome, Kagome hesitated but then handed it over to her so she could skin the food. When the girl finished skinning the poor little animals she handed kagome back her pocket knife.

With the food cleaned and being cooked Kagome thought it would be best to start a conversation with the young girl to find out who she was.

When all the sudden there was a rustle in the bushes and someone shirking "KAGOME" It was a big ball of orange fur that bounce out and latched its self onto kagome fiercely hugging her.

"Shippou how did you find me and where is everyone else?" Kagome asked the small bundle hugged to her chest.

*Sniffles* "Inuyasha was mad that you hadn't come back yet so he made everyone go out to look for you." His voices trailed off as he finished the sentence. Kagome looked at Shippou like he was hiding something from her but she shook her head and let it slide going to get the real answer from him later. "It's all right Shippou you'll eat with us and then we can all get some much needed sleep." She said. Kagome looked over at the girl who was seemingly baffled with a questioning look on her face kagome asked "what are you so socked for?"

'Oh MY Gods this is the girl my brother wants to mate I never thought I would have a chance to meet her anytime soon cause she almost never visits us it's always my older brother who goes off to find her as it should be.' the young girl thought. Just realizing she was asked a question she shook the thoughts from her head. "Um...Uh...nothing. Anyways who is the little boy in your lap?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this little one in my lap is my pup Shippou I adopted him awhile back when my companion and me first found him without a family. What's your name by the way?" Kagome said. "My name? Well I don't really have a name but my pack calls me 'Little sister'." The young girl smiled sweetly blushing.

"So your name is 'Little sister' wow that's strange that you don't have a real name. Well how about this when we find your pack why don't you ask them to give you a real name one that you like and can be happy with." Kagome said.

"Well its getting late we should all lay down now and try to get some sleep we'll talk more in the morning Good night 'Little sister' and Shippou." Kagome finished. "Good night" both children said at the same time. All three walked to the beds and laid down, kagome and Shippou on her bed and Little sister in hers right next to kagome and they all fell asleep with the warmth of the still going fire.

AN- Hello again to those people reading this story. Well do you think you know who sister she is. If you don't know or you might have the wrong person you'll have to wait till later chapters to find out who's pack she belongs with. Well thats all and by the way Please review

P.S. This is my first story please no flames or bashing. You can if you find necessary give us a little constructive criticism


	3. authors note

Sorry guys but it will take me some time to update this story, cause I left the chapters back in the states as I am out of the country do to being in the military but I will be in the states in march and when I get them I will upload all that I have done so please have patience with me Thankyou


End file.
